U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,260,556 and 4,211,725 teach reaction of 2-pentenenitrile with ammonia or ethylenediamine to produce alkylaminonitriles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,474 teaches the reaction of 2-pentenenitrile with alkylamines having from 8 to 22 carbons to produce the corresponding nitrile compound. U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,202 teaches a process having improved reaction rate and selectivity in the reaction of 2-pentenenitrile with amines to form alkylaminonitriles by the incorporation of from 15 to 60 weight percent water in the reaction mixture.
It has now been found that alkylaminonitriles can be made with high yields and selectivities using 3-pentenenitrile, 4-pentenenitrile and mixtures of these isomers.